


An Emperor Finds Comfort

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Three years after being separated from their teacher, Dorothea and Edelgard seek comfort in each other.





	An Emperor Finds Comfort

It'd been three years since the war began, and three years since Edelgard von Hresvelg had been separated from the woman she loved. She couldn't help but blame herself for her teacher's disappearance. She'd done what she had to do to realize her dream and take the first steps towards righting so many wrongs, but there was still that part of her that longed for the false peace of three years ago.

Laying in bed and staring at the unfinished painting of her teacher that she'd been working on, Edelgard wept.

"I miss you so much. I want to see you. I want to stand beside you. I want you to hold me tight and tell me that even should the whole world turn against me, you'll always be there for me... It hurts..."

When her teacher had first vanished, Edelgard had spent a week in the deepest despair she'd felt in years. She'd had to delegate a lot back then until she felt stable enough to oversee things again. Even tho she hadn't thanked them properly, the rest of the class had done their best for her during that time without complaint. Even Linhardt. 

A knock at the door pulled Edelgard from her thoughts of the past. She quickly wiped away her tears and threw a sheet over the painting. That was something that was for her and her alone.

"Edel-chan, are you still up?" The voice on the other side of the door belonged to Dorothea.

"Yes, come in." Edelgard opened the door and beckoned Dorothea inside. They were both in their pajamas, Edel's a deep red and Dorothea's a shade of pink.

"Thanks, sorry to bother you so late." Something about Dorothea's expression seemed sad, and Edelgard had a feeling it was the same reason as for her own sadness. She remembered the times she'd seen the girl flirting with their teacher, tho she didn't resent her for it. After all, Edelgard and the woman she loved could have become enemies. If her teacher had chosen that path, then maybe she could have found happiness with Dorothea at her side. It would have hurt beyond any words Edelgard could conjure, but a part of her would have been happy that, no matter what, their teacher had someone to love her.

"It's fine. Did you need something?" Edelgard did her best to pretend she was in a much better mood than she was.

The pair sat down on Edelgard's oversized bed, and then Dorothea looked over at her and asked, "Our teacher will come back some day, right?"

Edelgard nodded. "She's kept us waiting, but I think so. I don't have any faith in the goddess, but I have faith in our teacher."

Biting her bottom lip, Dorothea seemed to be thinking a great deal about something.

Eventually, she said, "I'm not sure if i should say this, but waiting for her has made me feel lonely in a lot of ways. I know she was in love with you, but I feel like I can't move on until she rejects me herself. I've been waiting three years for her to tell me she doesn't love me like I love her, and it's been keeping me from finding someone else." She had tears in her eyes as she admitted this. These feelings had been eating her up inside for so long, and Edelgard was the only person who could possibly understand them.

Edelgard could barely keep herself from crying again and forced a smile. "Yes, I know what you mean. I feel like there's been a hole inside me ever since she disappeared. I'm afraid to let it heal. I feel like, as long as I have this emptiness, it's possible she's still out there. Healing feels like I'd be telling myself she's dead, and that she's not coming back. I'm not superstitious, but it almost feels like if I did tell myself that..."

"It might make it true?" Dorothea finished Edelgard's sentence for her, and Edelgard nodded in reply.

The pair sat in silence for a little while, until Dorothea spoke up again. "I feel like we're the only ones who can understand each other's feelings."

"You might be right." Edelgard sighed.

"Edel-chan, what if we comfort each other till she gets back?" Dorothea asked timidly, not her usual self at all.

Edelgard furrowed her brow and tilted her head. "Do you mean more talks like these?"

Dorothea blushed and shook her head. "Something more... physical. I could kiss you, and you could kiss me. We could embrace and touch each other. I know it won't make it stop hurting, but maybe having something like that will help us cope until she gets back."

Edelgard's whole face went bright red as she imagined it. Needless to say, she hadn't had any experience with those sorts of things before, but she'd definitely imagined them. She'd imagined the feeling of her teacher's lips on her own, and her teacher's fingers caressing the most precious parts of her.

Dorothea started to regret saying anything. "I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense, I-"

"I'd like that, I think," Edelgard said, interrupting her.

"Wait, really? Are you sure?" Dorothea honestly couldn't believe her ears.

As an answer, Edelgard leaned towards the singer and kissed her. It was an awkward, clumsy kiss, but it was Edelgard's first. It felt even better than she'd imagined.

"Edel-chan..." a shocked Dorothea said as Edelgard pulled away.

Starting to undo the buttons on her blouse, a bashful Edelgard said, "I'm your emperor, and it's my first time, so please be gentle with me."

What followed was a blur of grasping hands and desperate kisses. In no time at all, the pair were completely naked, sweating and grinding against each other. Edelgard could feel Dorothea's lips kissing down her body, until they reached a lovely pink flower in a field of white.

"Edel-chan!" Dorothea cried out, plucking her own petals as she savored Edelgard's. Spasm after spasm of pleasure shook the emperor's body, and she tried in vain to keep from crying out from it all.

Dorothea pulled away, licking her lips, and whispering, "You're delicious, Edel-chan, but we're not done yet."

After struggling a moment to find a comfortable position, the two shared a kiss far more intimate than any the mouth can give. Wildly bucking their hips, the pair came together.

That night, an emperor sang for an opera star.

Finally satisfied, at least for now, they drifted off to sleep in one another's embrace. This could never heal their hearts, but it helped, and that was all they could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing porn isn't my core competency, so I tried to talk about the sex without getting too bogged down in every little detail.
> 
> I have it as Mature cuz of that.
> 
> I'm so incredibly emotionally invested in the cast of the new Fire Emblem and I love Edelgard a lot, even tho I romanced Dorothea first.
> 
> To be honest, I'm really into the idea of Edelgard x Byleth x Dorothea. Poly endings are good and I'd love to get something like that for them.
> 
> Even tho they aren't real, I'm praying for their happiness. They've earned it.


End file.
